


The game begins

by Laughingvirus



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 03:42:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14584197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughingvirus/pseuds/Laughingvirus
Summary: Jungwoo wasn't prepared for Yukhei, or the consequences that followed.





	The game begins

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've listened to a podcast called "the box podcast" and this is heavily inspired by it, but I've changed a few things. I hope it's not too confusing.
> 
> Did I proofread this? nah  
> Did I get this beta'd? nope
> 
> I might write more for NCT in this world, I might weave in other groups. Who knows. Only time will tell ;) for now, enjoy my brain child!

The first time Jungwoo met Yukhei, he almost fell off his chair. He didn’t fall off his chair because Yukhei was so handsome it had him floored or that Yukhei surprised him in anyway, no. The reason why Jungwoo almost fell off his chair was because of the amount of energy that Yukhei was projecting. As a sensitive, and a fairly well trained one, Jungwoo was quite good at picking up energy projection and he had never ever met another sensitive who projected everything around them so violently.

“Hey guys,” Kun said as he sat down. ”This is childhood friend of mine. His name is Yukhei and he just moved to Korea,” he continued and Yukhei grinned. Wow he was handsome. Jungwoo sighed a bit, glancing at Dongyoung who was gripping his chopsticks tightly. Yukhei quickly scanned everyone at the table and as soon as his eye met Jungwoo’s, Jungwoo touched his lips in the universal ‘shut-the-fuck-up-no-one-knows’ gesture for sensitives and Yukhei gave a small nod, touching his lips as well. Okay good he could read signals.

“I’m Jungwoo,” Jungwoo said gently as they all went around the table introducing themselves. Yukhei nodded, looking around the table again quietly, as if he tried remembering face and name on everyone at the table.

Jungwoo gave Dongyoung a glance again. The amount of energy Yukhei was projecting plus the amount Jungwoo and Dongyoung were projecting were certainly going to cause a spike in their area. That was not good for any of them.

 

 

 

  
  
  
“Should we do something?” Dongyoung had asked after lunch, pulling Jungwoo to the side.

  
“We probably should,” Jungwoo said, furrowing his brows. “That amount of energy is going to kill him one day and it’s a risk.” He looked around, making sure they were alone. “Central or regnant is going to be on our tracks if they pick up this energy pool.”

  
Many sensitives in one place caused the combined energy flow to be huge and seeing as both central and regnant were constantly monitoring and scanning the world for energy, only Yukhei, Dongyoung and Jungwoo combined would give a pretty big red dot on their maps.

  
“Maybe we should just talk to him,” Dongyoung suggested and Jungwoo nodded. “Just tell him to… I don’t know, chill?”

“Yeah…” Jungwoo mumbled, rubbing his temples. They should probably do something.

 

 

 

 

 

The next time Jungwoo met Yukhei, was at Taeyong and Dongyoung’s apartment. It was going to be sort of a friends night, just the few of them hanging out, watching a movie and eating some popcorn. Kun had brought Yukhei along so he could just get to know them a bit better. According to Kun, Yukhei had troubles making friends and he would really appreciate it if they at least gave Yukhei a chance.

  
Jungwoo had planned on pulling Yukhei to the side to just talk but just as he was about to, Yukhei suddenly spoke.  
  
  
“Uh, can I… can I say a couple of words?” he asked, looking at everyone in the room. Taeyong, Dongyoung and Jaehyun were squished up together on the couch, Jungwoo was occupying one of the armchairs, Yukhei had taken the beanbag and Kun was just sitting on the floor.

  
“Sure,” Taeyong said, offering Yukhei a warm smile. Jungwoo looked at Dongyoung. Dongyoung looked at Jungwoo. He did not have a good feeling about this.

  
“Okay so…” Yukhei began, looking down on his hands. “Do you know what a sensitive is?”

  
Jesus fucking Christ SOS mayday. Jungwoo’s heart dropped. Then it picked itself up and was starting to speed up. Oh no no this wasn’t good. He looked at Dongyoung, eyes wide in panic.

  
“Uh… no,” Taeyong said and Dongyoung looked like he was two seconds away from jumping out the window. “What’s that?”

  
“It’s a… person with certain abilities,” Yukhei said and Jungwoo was now glaring at him. Was this how he was going to be revealed? Exposed by another sensitive? For real? “I just wanted to tell you because I’m a sensitive.”  
  
  
Oh.  
  
  
“What?” Jaehyun said, not fully grasping the situation.

  
“I’m… I’m a pyrokinetic and I don’t always have a lot of control over my abilities,” he said and Jungwoo raised an eyebrow. Yeah okay at least he could be honest with himself. “So if something just spontaneously goes up in flames, I want to tell you that it’s most likely me and I am sorry.”

“To Yukhei’s defense,” Kun suddenly piped up and Jungwoo turned to stare at him. “He’s pretty harmless, the fires are small and he had gotten a lot better.”

  
“You know…” Jaehyun finally said after a full minute of silence. “That doesn’t really sound… believable… I’m sorry if it is real but it sounds pretty bizarre.”  
  
  
“Yeah,” Jungwoo said, maybe a bit too fast. Yukhei looked at him confused. “It sounds pretty…” he trailed off and swallowed hard. “Weird.” As soon as that word left his lips, a look of hurt flashed in Yukhei’s eyes and Jungwoo quickly averted his eyes.  
  
  
“It’s not weird, but I guess it can sound a bit impossible,” Kun said and Yukhei hummed.

  
“I can show you,” he said and Jungwoo looked up. He glanced at Dongyoung who still looked like he was panicking and then he looked back on Yukhei’s open hand. Out of nowhere, a small flame appeared and flickered peacefully in Yukhei’s palm. “It’s not… I usually don’t do this but I… yeah,” he mumbled, closing his palm and the fire went out. Jungwoo looked around the room, all non-sensitives seemed shell shocked and he could understand them. They had just witnessed the supernatural.

  
Wow jeez. Hopefully none of them decided to start digging into the matter. That would be dangerous.

  
Horror dawned on Jungwoo and he stared at Dongyoung, who seemed to have the same thought. Central strived to keep their secret a secret, and this was a situation they would certainly not like. Because one, there was a sensitive going around spilling their secret and two, there was now a bunch of non-sensitives who knew about this.  
  
Fuck.

“I just wanted to tell you,” Yukhei suddenly said, breaking the silence. “Because I can’t control it very well and I don’t want to freak any of you out…”

  
“Thank you for telling us,” Taeyong suddenly said. “It must be hard for you if you can’t control it.”  
  
  
“Yeah,” Yukhei mumbled, sending Jungwoo a glance before looking down.

  
“This doesn’t change a lot though,” Taeyong continued, smile on his face. “We can still be friends.”  
  
  
“Really?” Yukhei asked, looking up. He looked like a puppy, Jungwoo noted but he quickly dismissed that thought. He had other things to focus on.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Why did you say that my abilities seemed… weird,” Yukhei said, cornering Jungwoo. Jungwoo peeked over Yukhei’s shoulder, making sure no one else was in the kitchen. “I thought-” Jungwoo hushed him. Jesus Yukhei was so loud. “I thought,” he continued, voice hushed, “that you were on my side. You’re a sensitive too.”

  
“I am,” Jungwoo almost hissed back. “But these people don’t know about that. They didn’t even know about sensitives until just now.”  
  
  
“Why though? Why didn’t you just let them ask me things?”  
  
  
“I don’t know okay?” Jungwoo hissed. “I can’t have them know what I am though.”  
  
  
“I-”  
  
  
“Listen Yukhei,” Jungwoo began, taking a deep breath. “How familiar are you with central and regnant?”  
  
  
“Not very,” Yukhei admitted after a moment. “I know a little about them, my mom told me… but not a lot.”  
  
  
“Okay I want you to listen very carefully,” Jungwoo said and Yukhei nodded. “Central are very, and I mean very, keen on keeping this whole sensitive thing quiet. They usually don’t pay attention to just a few non-senstives that knows about us, but if they stumble across groups of them, they won’t hesitate to destroy them.”  
  
  
“But what are the odds that they’re going to ‘stumble across’ us here?” Yukhei asked, making quotation marks in the air with his fingers.  
  
  
“Really fucking high now that you’re here.”  
  
  
“Wow okay way to play the blame game,” Yukhei said, raising his hands and Jungwoo sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

  
“No listen,” he said, moving to massage his temples. The waves of energy Yukhei was sending out now was really starting to get to him and Jungwoo wasn’t even an empath or telepath. “Central is after me. They’re combing their maps for my energy pulse, Dongyoung is a fairly strong sensitive and you project energy around you like a wildfire. This spot is going to light up both central and regnants maps like a christmas tree.”

  
“Oh.”  
  
“Yeah, oh. So when they get here, and realize that there are a fairly large group of non-sensitives who knows about this, what do you think they’re gonna do?” At this point, Jungwoo was fairly worked up and he jumped in surprise as another person entered the kitchen.  
  
  
“They’re either dead or central makes them forget about us,” Dongyoung said in a hushed tone as he approached the two of them. “Also can you two like… chill? I am taking in all your emotions and you,” he pointed at Yukhei, “are like a wildfire and I don’t know how to handle it, so please chill.”

  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Yukhei said, furrowing his brows. “I mean I can calm down but if you’re talking about the way I project energy, I can’t do anything.” He shrugged.  
  
  
“You know that amount of projecting is going to drain you sooner rather than later,” Jungwoo said in a nonchalant tone. He wasn’t aiming to be mean to Yukhei or anything but he was done and his head hurt. “You should tone it down.”  
  
  
“I know I should,” Yukhei hissed back, energy flaring around him and Dongyoung groaned. “I can’t okay? Didn’t you hear what I just fucking said?”  
  
  
“Okaaay,” Dongyoung said, stepping in between the two of them. “I think we’re off to a bad start here. We’re all a bit winded up because of each other’s energy flow and that happens but we really need to calm down.”

Jungwoo nodded, leaning back against the counter and took a deep breath. Yukhei tipped his head back, closing his eyes.

“Okay there we go,” Dongyoung said. “Let’s start over here. Hi Yukhei, I’m Dongyoung. I’m an empath and I am a level three sensitive on Central’s list.”

“Hi Dongyoung, nice to meet you,” Yukhei said, shaking Dongyoung’s hand. “I’m Yukhei, pyrokinetic.”

“Hi Yukhei,” Jungwoo began, holding out his hands towards the other. “I’m Jungwoo, memory modifier and clairvoyant.” He shook Yukhei’s hand and watched as his words slowly sinks in.

“Hold on,” Yukhei said and Jungwoo just nodded. “You have two abilities?!” he whispered, eyes wide.  
  
“Yeah,” Jungwoo shrugged. “Sort of why Central is after me.”

“I think we should sit down and talk about this some time,” Dongyoung said and both Yukhei and Jungwoo nodded. “But now we should socialize with our non-sensitive friends because they might be suspicious if we stay in the kitchen whispering for too long.” They nodded again and all three headed back to the living room to the rest.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jungwoo often had lunch with all of his friends. But sometimes, it just became a bit too much to sit with so many people in a crowded cafeteria. Those times, he just slipped away and had his lunch outside, if the weather allowed it.

Today was a sunny day, not a single cloud on the sky and Jungwoo had gotten himself a spot far away from every other student. Being alone allowed him to sort out his thoughts and just calm down a bit. He tried to be mindful of his energy projection, just to not cause any spikes on the charts for either Central or Regnant.

He sighed.

Central and Regnant… god those two plagued his mind terribly. He knew Central well. He had been in touch with the Collective, the only organisation that sensitives could really trust, and they had a lot of information about Central. Most of the Collective’s agents were past agents from Central.

“Hey Jungwoo,” Yukhei said, snapping Jungwoo out of his train of thoughts. “Can I sit with you?” he asked and Jungwoo just nodded. “I’m not disturbing you am I?”

  
“No it’s fine,” Jungwoo said, leaning back a little. “I am just trying to sort my mind.”  
  
  
“I guess I’m not helping then,” Yukhei said, chuckling. “My energy is probably bothering you, sorry.”  
  
  
“Oh no,” Jungwoo said, offering Yukhei a smile. “Don’t worry about that. In fact, I can’t pick up your projection that much right now.”  
  
  
“Really?” Yukhei asked, a glint in his eye and Jungwoo felt a bit bad about lying to him. Jungwoo just nodded, turning back to his lunch and they fell into an awkward silence. “Hey,” Yukhei finally said and Jungwoo looked up again. “Do you… do you think you could help me with the energy projection thing?”

  
“Uh… sure,” Jungwoo said slowly, furrowing his brows. “Why though?”

“I… You know how you said that my violent energy projection was going to get me killed sooner rather than later?” he said and Jungwoo winced. He had said that and he didn’t feel very good about that. “I don’t… I don’t want to die… and I don’t… I don’t want Regnant to find me.”

  
Jungwoo’s heart dropped. He spent more time running and hiding from Central, but Regnant was a real thing too and he often forgot that. Sure he and Yukhei were almost the same age, but right now, the Yukhei in front of him was a small child, scared of dying and scared of that big bad evil lurking in the shadows.  
  
  
“Sure,” he said, nodding his head. “I’ll help you.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
“Taeyong has been acting weird,” Dongyoung said, leaning against a rock. The two of them were waiting for Yukhei to turn up. They had decided to go to a huge and open field, where they could be alone and if anything caught on fire, that wouldn’t be the end of the world.

  
“Oh?” Jungwoo said, looking at Dongyoung. “Weird in what way?”

  
“I don’t know,” Dongyoung said, sighing. “But I’ve… I’ve caught some… vibes…”  
  
  
“Vibes?”  
  
  
“Yeah… like… like he’s a demi-sensitive?”  
  
  
Oh. Jungwoo froze. Oh no. Not good. They already had a lot on their plate, they didn’t need to deal with a latent sensitive now of all times.  
  
  
“Maybe… you should keep a low profile an see if it develops further?” he suggested and Dongyoung sighed again but nodded. “I mean, it’s all we can do at the very moment. You might…” oh god. Jungwoo couldn’t believe he said this. “You might want to tell him about you being a sensitive.”  
  
  
“Are you mad?” Dongyoung replied, looking at Jungwoo as if he was stupid. “What do I tell him? Hello I’m an empath, has been for years and I might have influenced your feelings, you might not even love me but hey.”

  
“You didn’t influence him in any way, he fell in love with you all by himself,” Jungwoo said, raising an eyebrow.

  
“How do you know that?”

  
“I know you,” he said. “You’re in control of your abilities and you never uses them around Taeyong, jesus Dongyoung. Even if you had used them at the beginning, you’re not anymore and if he didn’t truly feel something for you, he would have left you already. You’ve been together for four years, come on.”  
  
  
Dongyoung sighed and opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Yukhei finally arriving.  
  
  
“Hi!” he said, smile on his face. Oh jeez he really was like a giant puppy. “Sorry I’m a bit late.”

Jungwoo just shook his head. “No worries,” he said, walking closer to Yukhei. “Shall we get started?” Yukhei nodded eagerly and Jungwoo’s heart clenched. He was too cute.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Hey,” Yukhei said after their first training session, looking up at Dongyoung and Jungwoo from where he had sat down at the field. “Can I ask you something?”  
  
  
“Sure?” Jungwoo said, looking over at Dongyoung who just shrugged. “Shoot.”  
  
  
“How do you know so much about Central?”

Jungwoo looked at Dongyoung who bit his lip. “I’m… you know about the Collective right?” he asked and Yukhei nodded.  
  
  
“My dad is a part of the Collective. That’s the reason he sent me and my mom away,” he said and Jungwoo could feel his heart drop. Being involved in this Central-Regnant-Collective mess wasn’t fun and he felt sorry for Yukhei.

  
“My parents are too,” Dongyoung said, sitting down on the ground beside Yukhei. “My mom used to be an agent for Central, so I got a lot of my Central knowledge from her. It’s really useful to know a lot about the enemy.”

“Yeah…” Jungwoo mumbled, tugging the sleeves of his shirt down absentmindedly.

“What about you Jungwoo?” Yukhei asked and Jungwoo looked at him, biting his lip before sighing. Guess it was just right to tell Yukhei the truth.

“I’ve been a part of the Central since I developed my abilities when I was 13,” he said and watched as Yukhei’s eyes went wide. “I bailed on them as soon as my-” he coughed, clearing his throat. “I escaped as soon as I could, after I realized that I didn’t want to be a part of their idea of the world.”  
  
  
“What does Central even want?”

  
“They want to create a safe haven for sensitives, which is nice of them. But they want to close us off from the rest of the world and I don’t… I don’t agree with their idea.”  
  
  
“At least it’s better than Regnant,” Dongyoung said and Jungwoo just nodded, watching as fear slowly crept up on Yukhei. A shiver ran down Jungwoo’s spine.

“Yeah,” he mumbled.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A month after Jungwoo had met Yukhei, he decided that it was enough dancing around each other. They had begun ‘training’ once a week, sometimes more, together where Jungwoo helped Yukhei get in more control over his ability.

“You don’t use your abilities a lot,” Yukhei said one day, after their practice. He was laying on the field, his damp fringe sticking to his forehead. It was only the two of them, as Dongyoung had to stay back with Taeyong. During the past month, there hadn’t been a lot of development from Taeyong’s part, but Dongyoung had told Jungwoo over the phone that something was up with Taeyong and that he probably needed to be with him.

“I don’t,” Jungwoo said, flopping down on his back beside Yukhei. “I don’t really…” he swallowed, “I don’t really have a reason too.”  
  
  
“But memory modifying,” Yukhei began and Jungwoo hummed, turning to lay on his side to look at Yukhei. “Memory modifying must be really convenient.” He turned his head to look at Jungwoo, eyes flickering down to his lips before looking him in the eyes.

“If it wasn’t something I tried to keep a secret, I would use it to make everyone forget every awkward situation I got stuck in,” he said and Yukhei laughed, loud and clear laughter ringing in Jungwoo’s ear. Before he met Yukhei, he had preferred everything quiet and calm. Yukhei was a storm. A raging wildfire spreading warmth wherever he went and Jungwoo had realized that he didn’t mind that.

His eyes flickered down to Yukhei’s lips, then up to meet his eyes. Yukhei was staring back at him. None of them said anything. Slowly, Jungwoo inched closer to him and placed a hand on his cheek. Yukhei didn’t say anything, he just kept staring into Jungwoo’s eyes and it made Jungwoo feel like he was staring into his soul. He took a deep breath before leaning down to kiss Yukhei. Yukhei didn’t protest, he just moved his lips against Jungwoo’s, placing a hand on the back of Jungwoo’s head.

When they finally parted, Jungwoo leaned his forehead against Yukhei’s chest and Yukhei let out a small chuckle.  
  
  
“Hey,” Jungwoo said, looking up at Yukhei. “Be my boyfriend?”

Yukhei’s whole face lit up and he smiled so widely. It made Jungwoo’s heart do a backflip. “Of course,” he said, kissing Jungwoo again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Yukhei and I are dating,” Jungwoo announced at lunch the next day. Kun made a sound of victory and held out his hand to Jaehyun.

“We betted,” he said when Jungwoo gave him a look. “I said you were going to start dating within two months,” he continued, pointing at Jaehyun. “He didn’t believe me. He said at least six months.”

“Well,” Jungwoo said, wide smile on his face as Yukhei pressed a kiss on his cheek. “Here we are.”

“Congratulations,” Dongyoung said, big smile on his lips but then he glanced at Taeyong and he immediately looked worried. “We’re happy for you,” he said, smile returning but it wasn’t looking very sincere.

“Yeah,” Taeyong added, very absentmindedly. “Congratulations.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Can I ask you something,” Yukhei asked as they laid on Jungwoo’s bed, bodies pressed flushed together and Jungwoo’s hands weakly clutching onto Yukhei’s sleeping shirt. It was a saturday morning, no one of them needed to leave the bed at any specific time today. They could just spend the whole day together in bed if they wanted.

“Go ahead,” Jungwoo mumbled sleepily.

“Where is your family?” Yukhei asked and suddenly Jungwoo was wide awake, his heart speeding up. Yukhei must have noticed his reaction. “Oh shit,” he said, looking down on Jungwoo. “It’s okay if you don’t want to answer.”

“No I-” Jungwoo cleared his throat. “My parents are dead, I think. I don’t know. Me and my brother… or half brother I should say, were taken when we began to develop abilities,” he said slowly, blinking away the tears that were welling up in his eyes. “I couldn’t find them when I had escaped from Central.”

“I’m sorry,” Yukhei mumbled, stroking Jungwoo’s hair. “I’m really sorry.”  
  
“It’s okay…” Jungwoo whispered, wiping the tears away from his cheeks. “When I realized I didn’t want to be a part of Central, I didn’t escape immediately. I waited until Jaemin, my brother, was… until he was mature enough to manage to whatever life we were going to live on the outside, you know… with the constant running and hiding. He had to be in perfect control over his own projections. To hide.”  
  
“I see,” Yukhei whispered, pressing a kiss on the top of Jungwoo’s head. “I see.”

“We didn’t hide well enough though…” Jungwoo added. His stomach lurched at the memory. He didn’t want to tell Yukhei this but he had to. He had started telling him about Jaemin, so he had to follow through with this. “Regnant found us, and they…” he choked on a sob. “And they caught Jaemin.”

He felt terrible. Tears were rolling down his cheeks and his heart was pounding in his chest. He could feel Yukhei’s arm tightening around him and that made him feel even worse. He tightened his grip on Yukhei’s shirt, pressing his face into his chest and he wished that he would never lose Yukhei.

  
But he knew it was bound to happen, sooner or later.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Jungwoo,” Dongyoung said through the phone. He sounded as if he had been crying. “Jungwoo, Taeyong is a precog.”

Jungwoo’s heart leaped. That was something Central and Regnant _really_ wanted. This was a really bad situation for all of them.

“And I told him about me,” Dongyoung continued, choking on a sob. “He’s angry at me, but he’s so confused and I think he’s in some sort of a lockdown.” He sounded stressed out and Jungwoo could understand him.

“Hey Dongyoung,” he said. “Breathe. I’m coming over to your place, okay?”  
  
“Okay,” Dongyoung said quietly and Jungwoo hung up. He quickly began to grab some of his things that he might need. Yukhei, who was sitting on the couch reading a book looked up.  
  
“You good?”  
  
“It’s Taeyong,” Jungwoo said as he grabbed his jacket. “He’s a latent precog,” he continued and he just watched horror dawn on Yukhei’s face. “Yes this is bad, we need to get him in control quick,” he said and Yukhei nodded.  
  
“Do you want me to join?” he asked.  
  
“NO!” Jungwoo replied and Yukhei flinched. “Sorry,” he said, pulling on his shoes. “I think maybe it’s best if we don’t overwhelm him at once,” he continued and Yukhei nodded, brows furrowed. “Anyway, I need to hurry.”

“Good luck!” Yukhei called after him as he hurried to leave the apartment.

 

 

 

 

“Shit,” Jungwoo cursed, as he realized he forgot his phone at his own apartment. He would have needed it. He pulled up his sleeve, looking at his watch. It was one hour off. He sighed as he reached Dongyoung and Taeyong’s apartment.

He hurried up the stairs and rang the doorbell. He could hear footsteps quickly approaching the door and as soon as the door was opened, he had his arms full of Dongyoung.  
  
“Thank god,” Dongyoung mumbled, pulling Jungwoo inside. “He’s in the living room,” he said and Jungwoo nodded, taking off his shoes and tossing his jacked to the side. He brought his bag along with him inside.

Taeyong was sitting on the couch, eyes staring out into empty space and they were glossed over and unfocused. He was in a shutdown mode. Jungwoo had seen this before. Only with one other sensitive, but he had seen it. Central had a precog named Mark who was a year younger than Jungwoo. He often went into shutdowns, because of how overwhelming his ability could be at times and Jungwoo had been in charge of breaking him out of it one or two times.

“This isn’t going to be pretty,” he said, sitting down on his knees beside Taeyong. He looked at Dongyoung who looked terrified. “You might want to look away, and cover your ears,” he continued and pulled out a small device from his bag.  
  
“What’s that?” Dongyoung asked, voice trembling.

“It’s just a small energy emitter,” Jungwoo said, tuning it. “It’s going to disturb his energy projection and it’s going to break him out of the shutdown. There is a chance he’ll freak out and for that I have a sound player, which I might have to use and if I do, you might be affected by it too.”

“O-okay,” Dongyoung said, turning around. Jungwoo’s heart was aching. Dongyoung was trusting Jungwoo enough to turn around with Taeyong in this state, with tools that could possibly hurt him.

Jungwoo pushed the button at the side of his watch before pushing the ‘go’ button on the energy emitter. It sent out a shockwave of buzzing energy, and Jungwoo would normally be affected by it but his watch was one from Central as well. It was built to help him cope with these gadgets. He could see Dongyoung stagger a bit in the corner of his eye but he tried to focus all his attention at Taeyong.  
  
It took a few moments but suddenly Taeyong blinked, seemingly returning to reality as he pressed his hands against his temples and screamed. Jungwoo quickly shut off the energy emitter and stood up. He took a step back, the sound player at the ready but Taeyong just slumped forward over his knees, breathing heavily.  
  
“W-what happened?” he asked, swallowing hard as he looked around. “Jungwoo?”

“Hi Taeyong,” Jungwoo said, reaching for his bag to put his things back. “You good?”  
  
“Headache,” he mumbled and Jungwoo nodded.  
  
“Understandable. I mean, you’ve just had a bunch of visions of a possible future,” he said, reaching into his bag and taking out a bottle of pills. “Here,” he said, giving Taeyong a pill. “You need some painkillers.”

“Thank you,” Taeyong said quietly, taking the pill and the bottle of water Jungwoo offered him. “Are you a… a sensitive too?” he asked after a moment and Jungwoo nodded. “How did… why did I become one?”  
  
“Don’t know,” Jungwoo said truthfully. “We’re humans who just project the energy flow in a different way than everyone else. Me, Dongyoung and Yukhei create a pretty big pool of energy and that may have trigger yours to develop.”  
  
Taeyong nodded, blinking a little. “I’m really tired,” he said and Jungwoo nodded.  
  
“You must have used a lot of energy,” he said and Taeyong just stared blankly at him.

“I saw a lot of things,” he said. “I saw a black van, I saw a tall man in a suit, I saw Dongyoung freaking out…” he trailed off, eyelids looking heavier than ever. “I saw… I saw you… you…” Taeyong didn’t finish that sentence before he fell asleep. Jungwoo just sighed, zipping his bag close before laying Taeyong properly on the couch.

“Dongyoung,” he said loudly, and Dongyoung finally turned around. He looked scared and Jungwoo could understand him. He was scared too.  
  
“Is he okay?” he asked and Jungwoo nodded. “Did he say anything?”

“Not a lot,” Jungwoo sighed and Dongyoung nodded. “I gave him some painkillers and sleeping pills. He’s going to be exhausted and confused by that shutdown… I’ve seen it before…”

“Thank you,” Dongyoung said and Jungwoo smiled a tight lipped smile.  
  
“No problem,” he said, heading back to the door to get his jacket and shoes. “He’s probably going to mash all his visions together and they won’t make any sense to him so if he starts babbling tomorrow, don’t take them too serious. Newly developed precogs tend to mix everything together.” Dongyoung nodded. “I’ll be back tomorrow and check on him.”  
  
“Okay,” Dongyoung whispered and Jungwoo smiled again, giving his best friend a hug. “Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it,” Jungwoo said. “I’ll bring Yukhei tomorrow, is that okay?” he asked and Dongyoung just nodded.

 

 

 

 

Yukhei was pacing back and forth when Jungwoo opened the door.  
  
“Finally!” he said, rushing up to Jungwoo and hugged him close. “I was worried.”  
  
“I wasn’t away for that long,” Jungwoo said, giving Yukhei a small smile. Yukhei leaned back, staring into Jungwoo’s eyes. Once again, Jungwoo felt like Yukhei was staring into his soul and it was almost terrifying. But at the same time, Yukhei’s gaze held so much love it was physically hurting Jungwoo.  
  
“You forgot your phone at home,” Yukhei said, fishing out Jungwoo’s phone from his pocket. “Who’s Johnny?”

Jungwoo’s heart almost stopped. “Johnny?” he asked, furrowing his brows. “Why do you ask?”

“He texted you,” he said and Jungwoo hummed. “Saying something about tomorrow’s d-day.”

“Oooh!” Jungwoo said. “Yeah, we have a deadline tomorrow evening,” he said, groaning and Yukhei just chuckled. “I can’t believe I forgot about that.”

“Well,” Yukhei said, shrugging. “I was here, wasn’t I? I can be pretty distracting.”

“Yes you can,” Jungwoo agreed, laughing before pulling Yukhei in for a kiss. “We’re going to visit Dongyoung and Taeyong tomorrow though. I need to check in on Taeyong.”  
  
“How was he?” Yukhei asked, wrapping his arms around Jungwoo. Jungwoo looked down, avoiding Yukhei’s gaze.  
  
“He went into shutdown,” he mumbled and Yukhein began to rub his thumb soothingly against Jungwoo’s back. “I’ve worked with a precog in shutdown before so I… I could break him out of it but… you know, he’s confused and lost.”  
  
“Understandable,” Yukhei mumbled and Jungwoo nodded. “Do you want to go to bed?” he asked and Jungwoo looked up to meet his eyes.  
  
“Yes please,” he whispered. His whole body felt exhausted and he really wanted to sleep and regain some energy.

 

 

 

 

 

Jungwoo couldn’t sleep. Taeyong’s words, Dongyoung’s words, Yukhei’s words… all of them just kept repeating in his head. He sighed, turning to his side to look at Yukhei. The younger was sleeping peacefully, soft snores passing his slightly parted lips. Jungwoo’s heart clenched.

“I love you,” he whispered.

 

 

 

 

In the morning, Jungwoo felt like death. They were heading to Taeyong and Dongyoung’s apartment and he had a huge cup of coffee in his hand.  
  
“You look even worse,” Yukhei said, worry lacing his voice and Jungwoo hummed. “Didn’t you get any sleep?”  
  
“No,” Jungwoo groaned and Yukhei gave him a sad look, gently taking his hand. “I’ll be fine,” he said, sipping his coffee and giving Yukhei’s hand a small squeeze. “Don’t worry.”  
  
“I’ll always worry about you,” Yukhei said as they entered the stairs leading up to Taeyong and Dongyoung’s apartment. Jungwoo’s heart swelled at those words. Yukhei was too sweet for this world.  
  
When they stood outside Taeyong and Dongyoung’s door, they could hear loud noises from the apartment. Yukhei gave Jungwoo a confused look before knocking on the door and pushing down the handle. The door was open and he pushed it open carefully.

  
“Taeyong please!” Dongyoung pleaded as they entered. “You need to calm down.”  
  
“I can’t- They’re- You’re- I-” As Jungwoo and Yukhei entered the living room, both Dongyoung and Taeyong froze. “What are you doing here?” Taeyong hissed, glaring at Jungwoo.  
  
“Taeyong,” Jungwoo said, holding up his hands. “You need to calm down and talk to us.”  
  
“But you’re-”

  
“I’m not gonna do anything,” Jungwoo said. Taeyong looked sceptic. He was probably puzzling his visions together in weird and wrong ways. It was a common thing precogs did. Jungwoo had only seen it once but he had been told by others at Central. “Let’s sit down,” he suggested. “Let’s just talk about something else.”

They sat down at the table and Yukhei immediately pulled out a childhood story. Jungwoo didn’t pay any attention to what he was actually saying. He was just staring at Yukhei. God he was beautiful. Jungwoo’s heart was speeding up.  
  
Jesus he had fallen so hard for this guy.

Suddenly Jungwoo’s phone buzzed and Taeyong went rigid. He sent Jungwoo a wide eyed look and Jungwoo just smiled at him. “Don’t worry,” he said and Taeyong nodded. “I promise we’ll teach you how to puzzle the visions together.”

“Promise?” Taeyong asked and Jungwoo nodded.  
  
“Dongyoung told you about Central, Regnant and the Collective right?” he asked and Taeyong nodded. “I used to work with another precog and his visions were all over the place. We got a hang of how to puzzle them together though.” That seemed to sooth Taeyong a little and Jungwoo smiled, looking down on his phone.

 

 _Johnny_ __  
_Sent: 10.35_  
_Plan is in motion. With you in 5._

 

Jungwoo sighed. He stood up suddenly, surprising the other three at the table. “I have something to say,” he began, reaching to push the side button on his watch and Taeyong was quick up on his feet. “I’m sorry.” With that he pulled the sound player from his pocket and pushed the button.

A shrill sound pierced the air, rendering Dongyoung, Yukhei and Taeyong all paralyzed. Dongyoung and Yukhei remained seated but Taeyong fell down to the floor with a loud thud.  
  
“I knew it!” Taeyong shrieked. “You fucking traitor asshole!”

“I’m sorry,” Jungwoo whispered, taking out a small syringe out of his bag.  
  
“Jungwoo you motherfucker!” Dongyoung shouted. Jungwoo just gave his best friend a sad look. “Why are you doing this? Who are you working for? Oh you’re still working with Central right? Fucking asshole. You’re bringing them another precog? Why would they even need another? Don’t they have that Mark or whatever?” Jungwoo turned the deaf ear to Dongyoung as he injected Taeyong with the transparent fluid. It took about five seconds and Taeyong was out. Jungwoo stood up.

Now he just needed to wait for Johnny.  
  
“You’re working for Regnant,” Yukhei, who had been quiet up until this point, finally said and Jungwoo looked at him. The look of hurt in Yukhei’s eyes was forever going to haunt him. “You’re… you’re actually from Regnant… aren’t you Jungwoo?”

“Yes…” Jungwoo whispered. “It’s for Jaemin… I have to…” Tears were welling up in his eyes. “I promised Jaemin I’d save him.”  
  
“You also promised me shit!” Dongyoung said. “You promised Taeyong not to do anything to him! You promise a lot of thing you fucking douchebag!”

“I know,” Jungwoo said as the door was pushed open. “But my promise to Jaemin is the one I can’t break,” he finished as Johnny entered. Johnny was dressed in a sharp black suit, sunglasses on. “Hi Johnny,” he said and Johnny gave him a stiff smile. He then went to get Taeyong’s limp body from the other side and out the door.

“Do your thing Jungwoo,” he said as he passed by with Taeyong’s body in his arms. By now, Jungwoo was crying. “I know it’s tough… But we… we have to do this Jungwoo…” he whispered and Jungwoo nodded, walking up to Dongyoung.  
  
“You absolute fucking asshole I hate you so much right now,” Dongyoung spat as Jungwoo walked up to him. Jungwoo reached out a shaking hand and placed it on Dongyoung’s head. Jungwoo could see Dongyoung’s eyes gloss over and he fell unconscious.  
  
“What does he have left?” Yukhei asked when Jungwoo turned to him. “Taeyong was Dongyoung’s everything… You were his best friend… what did you leave him with?”  
  
“I left him with you,” Jungwoo whispered, reaching out to stroke Yukhei’s cheek. “You two deserves someone who loves you. Maybe it’s not gonna be the same thing, but you deserve happy memories.”

“I love you,” Yukhei said and Jungwoo’s heart broke in a thousand pieces. “I want to hate you. What you’re doing is awful. But I love you so fucking much Kim Jungwoo.” Jungwoo let out a sob. He couldn’t take this anymore. Tears were beginning to well up in Yukhei’s eyes as well. “I will find you, kill every single one in Regnant and get both you and Taeyong out. I swear to fucking god.”  
  
“Thank you Yukhei,” Jungwoo said, placing a hand on Yukhei’s head.  
  
“Don’t do this Jungwoo,” Yukhei pleaded, tears rolling down his cheeks. “Don’t do this, please please please.”  
  
“I’m sorry Yukhei,” he said, closing his eyes. “Thank you for loving me.” He let go of Yukhei, who slumped down on the chair, unconscious. Jungwoo’s stomach lurched. He felt sick. He needed to get out of here. He took a shaky breath as he closed the door.

“I’m so sorry,” he whispered out into the air, even though no one could hear him. “I’m so so sorry.”

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
>  
> 
> [Wanna ask smth?](https://curiouscat.me/pinkpunchmango)


End file.
